Kudo Haruka
|Row 3 title = Origin |Row 3 info = Saitama Prefecture, Japan |Row 4 title = Genre |Row 4 info = Japanese Pop |Row 5 title = Occupation |Row 5 info = Singer |Row 6 title = Years Active |Row 6 info = 2010-Present |Row 7 title = Label |Row 7 info = zetima |Row 8 title = Associated Acts |Row 8 info = Morning Musume, Hello! Pro Kenshuusei, Mobekimasu, MobekisuJ}} Kudo Haruka (工藤遥) is a 10th generation member of Morning Musume and a former member of Hello! Pro Egg under Hello! Project. She was first introduced at the Hello! Project 2010 Shinjin Kouen 3gatsu ~Yokohama Gold!~ concert. Biography Early Life Kudo Haruka was born on October 27, 1999 in Saitama, Japan to a couple whose names are undisclosed. She has two younger brothers. 2010 On March 27, at the 2010 Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen 3gatsu ~Yokohama Gold!~ concert, Kudo Haruka was introduced as a new member of Hello! Pro Egg. Kudo debuted in concert on May 1, at the Hello Fest in Odaiba Gurume Park festival. Kudo auditioned for the 9th generation Morning Musume auditions, but failed to join. 2011 On September 29, Kudo was selected from Morning Musume's 10th generation audition to join the group along with Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi and Sato Masaki."モーニング娘。10期メンバー　決定！" (in Japanese). Hello! Project Official Website. 2011-09-30. The tenth generation made their official presentation on the same day they were announced as new members in the "Morning Musume Concert Tour 2011 Aki Ai Believe ~Takahashi Ai Graduation Memory Special~" concert, and they participated in a performance of the song "Tomo". In the final concert, they also participated in "Tomo" and the end of "Namidacchi". In October, Kudo starred in a stage play titled Reborn ~Inochi no Audition~ along with Niigaki Risa, Tanaka Reina, and the 9th Generation members, having received the role 3 months before she became a member of Morning Musume. Kudo was in a stage play featuring Nakajima Saki, Okai Chisato and Miyamoto Karin, titled 1974 Ikunayo. The play ran from December 14 through 18th. 2012 On April 18, it was announced that Tanaka Reina, the 9th generation, and 10th generation members would participate in a stage play titled Stacey's Shoujo Saisatsu Kageki. The musical ran from June 6-12. On May 13, information was released about an event for the 9th and 10th generation members of Morning Musume as well as S/mileage’s 2nd generation members, titled Mosuma FC Event ~Gachi☆Kira~, was set to take place on June 15th, 18th, and 20th at Yokohama Blitz. on August 24, it was anounced that Kudo would be taking a break from Morning Musume activities due to a possible meniscus tear. According to Kudo, she had been suffering from pain in her left knee for quite some time. Unlike Ishida Ayumi, who sprained her ankle, Kudo still participated on the dance shot for temporary Wakuteka Take a chance MV. 2013 On January 13, Kudo was absent for the 18:30 show of the Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2013 Fuyu ~Bravo!~ concert tour due to a fever. On May 7, Kudo attended Sato Masaki's birthday event, titled "14-sai Nau Nau---!!" as a guest. Profile Stats= *'Name:' Kudo Haruka (工藤遥) *'Nickname:' Kuduu (くどぅー), Duu (どぅー), Harukachii, Haru, Haruruu *'Birthdate:' *'Birthplace:' Saitama, Japan *'Height:' 158.9cmhttp://ameblo.jp/morningmusume-10ki/entry-11607462167.html *'Blood Type:' A *'Hello! Project Status:' **2010-03-27: Hello Pro Egg **2011-09-29: Full Member **2011-09-29: Morning Musume Member *'UP-FRONT AGENCY Status:' **2010-03-27: Full Member **2012-10-01: Transferred to UP-FRONT PROMOTION (as part of Morning Musume) *'UP-FRONT PROMOTION Status:' **2012-10-01: Member *'Years in Morning Musume:' 2 Years *'Morning Musume Color:' Orange *'Hello! Project groups:' **Hello! Pro Egg (2010–2011) **Morning Musume (2011-Present) **Hello! Project Mobekimasu (2011-2013) **Reborn Eleven (2011) **Hello! Project MobekisuJ (2013-Present) |-|Q&A= *'Hobbies: '''Watching DVDs *'Special Skills:' Swimming, cartwheels, sinking her throat *'Favorite Color:' Light blue, orange, lime green *'Favorite Food: Meat, green tea. *'''Favorite Manga: One Piece. *'Favorite Morning Musume song:' Shabondama *'Favorite Song in the Past:' CANDY CANDY, We Are!, "Battle Frontier" by Takaya Akina *'Current Favorite Song:' Fashion Monster, Arienai!, "Hello! Thank You!" By Becky (with Pokepark Kids chorus group) *'Favorite words: "'There is only advancement" *'Motto: "'Be cheerful and lively!" *'Looks up to:' Tanaka Reina Discography :See Also: Kudo Haruka Discography Featured in Solo DVDs *2012.06.29 Greeting ~Kudo Haruka~ (“e-Hello!” DVD) *2012.11.07 HARUKA *2013.05.15 Haruka -thirteen- (“e-Hello!” DVD) Songs :The following songs are credited as '''Kudo Haruka'.'' Group Songs *2012.07.04 Seishun Domannaka (with Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi, and Sato Masaki) *2012.09.12 Waratte! YOU (with Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, Sayashi Riho, Suzuki Kanon, Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi, and Sato Masaki) *2012.10.10 Futsuu no Shoujo A (with Tanaka Reina and Sato Masaki) *2013.01.23 Nani wa Tomo Are! (with Ikuta Erina, Suzuki Kanon, and Sato Masaki) *2013.04.17 Itsumo to Onnaji Seifuku de (with Sayashi Riho, Suzuki Kanon, Sato Masaki, and Oda Sakura) *2013.08.28 Bouya (with Michishige Sayumi, Fukumura Mizuki, Iikubo Haruna, and Sato Masaki) *2013.09.25] I WISH (Updated) (Morning Musume cover; with Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, Sayashi Riho, Suzuki Kanon, Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi, Sato Masaki, and Oda Sakura) Photobooks Solo Photobooks *2012.10.25 Do Digital Photobooks *2013.01.29 Alo-Hello! Morning Musume 2012 (アロハロ！モーニング娘。2012) (Haruka version) *2013.04.02 Alo-Hello! Morning Musume Tenki Gumi (アロハロ！モーニング娘。天気組) (Haruka version) *2013.04.09 Alo-Hello! Morning Musume Tenki Gumi (アロハロ！モーニング娘。天気組) Group Photobooks *2012.09.10 Morning Musume Kyuukies & Juukies 1st official Photo Book (モーニング娘。9・10期 1st official Photo Book) *2013.01.15 Alo-Hello! Morning Musume 10ki Shashinshuu (アロハロ！モーニング娘。１０期写真集) (Morning Musume Tenkigumi) *2013.12.01 Morning Musume Tenki Gumi BOOK (モーニング娘。天気組BOOK) Works TV Programs *2011–2012 Hello Pro! TIME (ハロプロ！ＴＩＭＥ) *2012-2013 Hello! SATOYAMA Life (ハロー！ＳＡＴＯＹＡＭＡライフ) *2014- The Girls Live TV Dramas *2012 Suugaku♥Joshi Gakuen (数学♥女子学園) Theater *2010 Ima ga Itsuka ni Naru Mae ni (今がいつかになる前に) *2011 Reborn ~Inochi no Audition~ *2011 1974 (Ikunayo) (1974(イクナヨ)) *2012 Stacey's Shoujo Saisatsu Kageki *2013 Gogakuyu (ごがくゆう) Internet *2011 Michishige Sayumi no "Mobekimasutte Nani??" (道重さゆみの『モベキマスってなに？？』) Radio *2012– Morning Musume no Morning Jogakuin ~Houkago Meeting~ (モーニング娘。のモーニング女学院～放課後ミーティング～) Magazines Cover girl *2013.04.08 Big Comic Spirits *2013.12.12 Weekly Famitsu Taiwan Vol.464 Featured on the cover *2011.12.28 Hello! Channel Vol.7 (Iikubo Haruna, Fukumura Mizuki, Ishida Ayumi, Ikuta Erina, Sayashi Riho, Suzuki Kanon, & Satou Masaki) *2012.04.27 B.L.T. U-17 Vol.22 (Back cover) (with Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi, & Sato Masaki) *2012.08.23 Young Jump (with Suzuki Airi feature, Michishige Sayumi, Wada Ayaka, Fukuda Kanon, & Ishida Ayumi, & Sayashi Riho) *2012.10.05 Young Gangan No.20 (with Kikkawa Yuu feature, Iikubo Haruna, Ikuta Erina, & Sayashi Riho) *2013.01.23 Anikan R Yanyan (Back cover) (Iikubo Haruna, Fukumura Mizuki, Ishida Ayumi, Ikuta Erina, Sayashi Riho, Suzuki Kanon, Oda Sakura, & Satou Masaki) *2013.02.25 Idol Frontline 2013 (with Michishige Sayumi, Fukumura Mizuki, & Oda Sakura) *2013.04.11 Anikan R Yanyan Vol.5 (with Tanaka Reina, Fukumura Mizuki, Ishida Ayumi, Ikuta Erina, & Oda Sakura) *2013.04.27 Confetti Vol.102 (with Iikubo Haruna, Fukumura Mizuki, Ishida Ayumi, Sayashi Riho) *2013.08.25 bounce issue 358 (Back cover) (with Iikubo Haruna, Ikuta Erina, Suzuki Kanon, & Satou Masaki) *2014.01.29 Anikan R Yanyan Vol.13 (Back cover) (with Fukumura Mizuki, Sayashi Riho, Suzuki Kanon, & Satou Masaki) *2014.02.05 BLT U-17 Vol.29 (with Fukumura Mizuki, Ishida Ayumi, & Sayashi Riho) Rankings *She was ranked 3rd on Beautiful Idol General Election 2012, Middle School Group. http://matome.naver.jp/odai/2135590397720392501 *She ranked at #37 in Anikan R Yanyan magazine's May 2013 "Singing idol you like the most". Trivia *She is known as the tomboy of Morning Musume, and has called herself the "the little brother" character of Morning Musume. *She has been called "white ghost" several times because she is rather pale and likes to wear white. *She is known for being a tsundere. *Her Morning Musume audition number was 242. *Before going to sleep, she always drinks milk (to grow) and tea. *Her first time performing was on May 2, 2010 during the second day of the Golden Week events "Hello! Project Presents ~ Hello☆Fest in Odaiba Gurume Park". *She is known for her husky voice. *She believes she can't lose with her husky voice and her sports skills. *Mitsui Aika said that if she could become another Hello! Project member, she would be Kudo. ポケモーQ&A 2011.06.21 Kudo later thanked her for this at Mitsui's graduation ceremony. *She is the youngest member in the history of Morning Musume, being 11 years old when she joined. She broke Kago Ai's 11 year record of being the youngest to ever join Morning Musume. Adding to coincidence, 11 year record broken in 2011 by an 11 year and 11 months old girl. *At Takahashi Ai's graduation concert, she thanked Takahashi for giving her a whole bag of sweets during an H!P concert. *Her name 遥'' means "far off, distant". *She is considered the leader of the 10th generation by the other members in the generation, due to how she was the only one to be in Hello! Project before. *She is the third Morning Musume member to be from Hello Pro Egg, the first being Linlin and the second being Fukumura Mizuki. *Her name is often pronounced "Kudou", with 'u' being an independent sound, rather than being used for a long 'o' sound. *She is the first, out of all members of 10th generation, to get a solo DVD and a solo photobook. *She is the only 10th generation member to not be born on the 7th of her birth month. *When asked about what aspect of her makeup she is most particular about, she said not to apply too much. *She auditioned for the 9th generation, but failed. This makes her the second member of Morning Musume who had to audition twice to join the group, the first one being Tanaka Reina. *Before joining Morning Musume, she competed in the ''Kanto Swimming Tournament 2010 in the 50m breaststroke, 9-10 year old females category. She ranked 202 out of 595 for elementary school students, and 305 overall. She has said she wants to compete again when she is 15 years old. *She is the second member to continue being the youngest member after another generation joined; Fukuda Asuka was the first. *She gets along well with Takagi Sayuki and Miyamoto Karin. *One of her best friends within Morning Musume is Sato Masaki. *When she was young, her parents gave her many old Morning Musume CDs, except "Ai no Tane" which her father treasures. *She said her biggest wish is to meet Oda Eiichiro, the creator of her favorite manga One Piece. *If she wasn't in Morning Musume, she said she wants to be a Disney show dancer and a Disney cast member. *She is scared of haunted houses. *She often eats apples after performances. *She is Oda Sakura's favorite Morning Musume member. *She has said that she wants to be the only "boy" character within Morning Musume, and asked Tsunku to not add a boyish girl in the 12th generation of Morning Musume. *She is the youngest idol to ever appear on the cover of the magazine Big Comic Spirits. *She is bad with cooking.MORNING MUSUME. DVD Magazine Vol.48 *She is a fan of the shounen manga One Piece, and Silver Spoon. *She has missed at least one performance of each Hello! Project Winter concert since she joined Morning Musume. Category:Kudo Haruka Category:Kudo Haruka Photobooks Category:Kudo Haruka DVDs Category:1999 births Category:October Births Category:Blood type A Category:2010 additions Category:Hello! Project Category:Morning Musume Category:10th Generation Category:10th Generation Singles In Category:10th Generation Albums In Category:10th Generation Concerts In Category:10th Generation shows in Category:10th Generation DVDs in Category:Youngest Morning Musume Member Category:Debuted Eggs Category:Reborn Eleven Category:Orange Member Color Category:Members from Saitama Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:Members born after Hello! Project's formation Category:Members featured in Hello! Pro Time Category:Members featured in Hello! SATOYAMA Life Category:Members who failed a Morning Musume audition Category:Up-Front Works (label) Category:Hello! Project Mobekimasu Category:Hello! Project MobekisuJ Category:Libra Category:Members featured in Hello! Project Station Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:10th Generation Hello Pro Egg Category:10th Generation Hello Pro Egg Concerts In Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Formers See Also *Kudo Haruka Gallery *Kudo Haruka Discography Featured in *Kudo Haruka Concerts & Events Appearances Honorary Titles References External Links *Hello! Project profile *10th Generation Blog (Kudo Haruka tag) | Translations es:Kudo Harukait:Kudo Haruka Category:Kudo Haruka Category:Kudo Haruka Photobooks Category:Kudo Haruka DVDs Category:1999 births Category:October Births Category:Blood type A Category:2010 additions Category:Hello! Project Category:Morning Musume Category:10th Generation Category:10th Generation Singles In Category:10th Generation Albums In Category:10th Generation Concerts In Category:10th Generation shows in Category:10th Generation DVDs in Category:Youngest Morning Musume Member Category:Debuted Eggs Category:Reborn Eleven Category:Orange Member Color Category:Members from Saitama Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:Members born after Hello! Project's formation Category:Members featured in Hello! Pro Time Category:Members featured in Hello! SATOYAMA Life Category:Members who failed a Morning Musume audition Category:Up-Front Works (label) Category:Hello! Project Mobekimasu Category:Hello! Project MobekisuJ Category:Libra Category:Members featured in Hello! Project Station Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:10th Generation Hello Pro Egg Category:10th Generation Hello Pro Egg Concerts In Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Formers